


Learning Experiences

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: It's amazing how many things you learn about a person after moving in with them.





	Learning Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a short fic based on a post about sleeptalking that I saw on tumblr. My friend and I were talking about it and decided that it was perfect for Yuuri and Victor. This is set post season one, with Victor and Yuuri living together in Russia. Enjoy!

It’s amazing how many things you learn about a person after moving in with them. 

Since Yuuri moved to Russia with him, Victor has discovered many things about his boyfriend— no, fiancé, Yuuri is his fiancé now! —that he hadn’t noticed before. For instance, he’s learned that Yuuri sleeps shirtless, and tends to wander around the house with his chest bare until he wakes up a little more and decides to get dressed.  
Some of Yuuri’s little habits are absolutely adorable: the way he likes to draw little faces with the creamer in his coffee and in syrup on his pancakes, his large collection of Victor-themed memorabilia, and the way his hair gets all mussed on his left side after he sleeps. Some of them are less cute, such as Yuuri’s grumpiness when he first wakes up; he’s definitely not a morning person.

But the biggest one by far is the sleep talking.

Yuuri is a very restless sleeper, tossing and turning so much during the night that in the morning the sheets were in disarray. It’s why he insists on remaking the bed every morning. On top of the constant movement, though, is the talking. 

Every night, without fail, Victor would find Yuuri murmuring in his sleep. Sometimes it’s about food; Yuuri will order a bowl of katsudon or some delicious Chicago-style pizza from an imaginary waitress. There are the occasional conversations with his friends and family – Yuuri will tell Pichit about what they did in practice today, miming a skype call, or tell his mom how much he misses her. And, to break his heart even more, Yuuri will, only rarely, cry for Vicchan. Those are the times when Victor will wake him up, unable to bear Yuuri being so sad and crying in his sleep.

For the most part, it’s pretty cute and harmless.

Other times, though, Victor will find himself terrified and alarmed by the things that Yuuri says while he’s asleep. One memorable time, Yuuri had sat up suddenly and stared at their dresser mirror. When Victor, thinking that Yuuri was awake, had asked what was wrong, Yuuri had simply responded with “They’re here,” and had remained rigid, eyes still fixed on the dresser. Victor hadn’t slept the rest of the night.

Another terrifying moment for Victor had been when Yuuri, somehow still asleep, had woken him up by nudging his shoulder. Victor had jolted awake, blinking sleep out of his eyes, only for Yuuri to clap a hand over his mouth and mumble “You don’t know what it’s like out there. You don’t know what’s in those woods.” Yuuri had proceeded to roll back over, still asleep, leaving Victor wide awake and wondering if he needed to call an exorcist for his fiancé.

Tonight, Victor falls asleep fairly quickly, exhausted from today’s practice. He’s hoping that he’ll sleep through Yuuri tonight, as they have an early practice with Lilia tomorrow morning and he wants to be well-rested for that.

Apparently, the universe disagrees with his wishes.

Victor wakes from a dead sleep at the sensation of a hand on his arm, which shoves him. He doesn’t even have time to think before he’s falling off the side of the bed and landing on his back on the floor. Fortunately, the floors are carpeted. Still, the shock from what just happens leaves him speechless for a moment.

“Yuuri?” he calls uncertainly. He’s pretty sure that Yuuri is still asleep, but he might as well check. 

“Have a good day at practice, honey,” Yuuri says sleepily, rolling over and tugging all the covers over to his side.

Victor gapes at him for a moment, before bursting into a fit of hysterical giggles. It’s three in the morning, and he’s sitting on the bedroom floor in his pajamas after Yuuri just shoved him out of bed and stole all the covers. The whole situation just feels so ridiculous.

He’s totally teasing Yuuri about this when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
